You And I Go Hard
by Fayonaise
Summary: Their motives were unknown, but their desires were not.


**A/N: So we bring you Torisa sexy times. We hope you enjoy it. Also words in italics means that the text is spoken in Irathient. Have fun reading! **

* * *

It had almost been a joke when Irisa first kissed him. She was slightly high on adrenaline from her run in with Daigo and Tommy had been there too. He was able to call an uneasy truce since she'd tried to kill him that night.

But Tommy was there, and she was bored and full of courage to have the excuse 'it was just a one time thing, and I was confused'. But of course, this had all changed now. They both knew it was not the case and they had feelings for one another.

It'd been a few weeks since their last 'encounter' and Irisa had finally agreed to go back to Tommy's place, knowing full well what was going to happen. She'd been invited inside not too long ago and was looking around while he went to go and grab some 'things'.

"I like your house" Irisa yelled to the boy who was currently not in the room. She was, in the meantime, removing the belt from he waist, carelessly dropping it onto his apartment floor. In reality she was more nervous this time than she was the previous. Although she tried not to let it show on her features.

She moved towards the bed centered at the other side of the room, perching upon the edge of it. She took a long and deep steady breath as she heard footsteps approaching the room she was currently in.

She looked up at the sight of Tommy entering the room; lips slightly parting as she saw his face. His eyes were filled with lust, that same look she'd seen once before. Her heart skipped a beat, practically yearning for his touch.

"Um.. so did you find what you were looking for?".

"I wasn't really looking for anything." He kicked off his shoes and jumped on the bed next to her, causing her to bounce up a little due to his weight. "I just wanted to keep you waiting for a bit." He stroked her hair a bit and she kissed him a second later. He was pleased it didn't really take too long for her to come on to him this time.

They were pretty much past that phase now. He gently positioned her horizontally onto the sheets, his hand on the small of her back as he felt her own hands around his neck and on his cheeks. Her breath was warm and inviting as they kissed, sending him even farther down the path of arousal. He smiled. "You're not going to push me away or hit me or something are you?" She did hit him, playfully, and went back to kissing him deeply. His hand moved stealthily under her shirt, his touch smooth and gentle on her abdomen and up to her chest area, gently grazing in order to be sure that he wasn't making her feel uncomfortable.

She practically forced his hand atop her breast, so he continued on his own accord, exploring it with his fingertips. He felt her hand working at his belt buckle, so he thought it best to begin to undress her as well. They both tried not to laugh as the other struggled with certain parts of garment, as last time they had been in this state they hadn't really cared about the preservation of clothing. This time they were moving a bit slower, really learning each other's bodies. He finally relieved Irisa of clothing, and took her in as his own exposed body met her eyes.

His hands were so warm against her, the heat from his fingers seeping through her skin. Irisa moved her hands up towards his back. He was still pretty tense,even though he'd asked for this, Irisa tightened her hold.

Irisa began to pull away to look at his face, but she only got half an arms length before his body reeled her back in. Tommy scooped her up easily in his arms and cradled her against the front of his body. Her leg instinctively wrapped around his.

Tommy was busy occupying himself by ghosting butterfly kisses across her cheek, at this point Irisa made the mistake of turning her face to look at him. She then realized this was a very open opportunity for him which he chose to act upon, covering her lips with his own.

Irisa's last coherent thought was that she should have taken him up on the proposition in the first place. She felt his hands slide from her upper torso to the back of her thighs. Her mouth became more demanding against his; his tongue doing things to her that she was pretty sure were going to result in her combusting.

She shifted her hips slightly so they were pressed somewhere extremely pleasant as she tore her lips away.

"I think…I think that…" she panted.

He smiled to himself the best he could at the eagerness in her voice. Their lips were conjoined together, but not yet in the way the two of them had intended. Tommy was desperately trying not too do anything too quickly even though he knew Irisa was ready to progress in that direction. He moved his hips slightly to change the point of pressure in order to increase the excitement between them. He ran his fingers across her body sensually, and he watched her skin prickle with utter pleasure.

"Are you ready?" He finally asked, he couldn't wait any longer and he was very sure she couldn't either. He waited for her response, but he didn't have to wait long as she grabbed him and guided him to where he needed to be in order to start this process, He took a breath as they untied fully, exhaling as he once again felt her in full. Her hands were on his neck as he looked at her, at the, conjoined in their centers.

This felt so right, so perfect. The first time they had sex, it was rushed and lusty. This time it wasn't; it was full and pure and true. He began to move slowly so not to hurt her, even though he knew what sort of pressure she could take. He heard her take a sharp breath and it riled him up. She was in control, and he wouldn't push forward any further until she gave a sign for more. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and waited for her to give that sign.

Irisa could almost feel his smirk as he kissed her again, but she just couldn't find the will to care. For two weeks she had been avoiding his advances, intense stares, whispered promises and stolen touches. There was only so much a girl could take. Even if that girl was irathient.

Irisa set the pace, a slow and steady one unlike before. Their eyes met as their motions continued. Irisa's eyes had green fire burning in them, the same intensity she'd been showing for days.

Then the enormity and absurdity of the situation hit her. She had a ___human__ i_nside of her. A very gifted and talented human who was currently pulling her in for another kiss.

It took them a few moments to find a rhythm they both agreed on. They both knew Irisa wanted things to move faster, but there was an unspoken rule that this time, things were going to be much slower. They finally reached a compromise and she shifted slightly higher so she could keep at a soft rocking motion.

All of the motions and the way his hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere at once unraveled her pretty quickly. Her sharp breaths then escalating to quiet moans.

Irisa moved her arms and pulled Tommy closer towards her. She longer for more skin on skin contact with him and what contact she was getting, did not seem like enough.

He liked that she had pulled him to her. He knew that meant that she was ready move a little faster, get down to the thick of it and really feel the pleasure rush through them; they were both wanting that rush. He ran a hand up and down her leg, bent at the knee, and he pushed a bit harder and a bit deeper now. He knew the pressure building between them was going to explode at any moment, and for that he wanted to be the one to take charge. There it was, a glint in her eyes that rarely closed, that almost pleaded for more.

The biting her lip is what was the ultimate green light; she was ready to be brought to the edge and back again. He lowered his bare chest to hers, kissed her again with a bit more tongue and a bit more ferocity, and began their final decent before oblivion. His breathing quickened with hers, as well as quiet and almost polite moans. They yearned for each other as the feelings of passion and lust swirled together in some sort of emotional roller ride that Tommy hoped would keep them coming back for more and more. He quickened his pace to race to the finish line. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on; her body felt so right.

If he hadn't been holding her still, Irisa would have melted into the mattress. All control of her motor functions had apparently been tossed out of the window. As Tommy quickened the pace, Irisa let out a huge gasp. The closer she was pushed towards the edge, the less coherent her thoughts were becoming.

She grasped him by the shoulders, urging him towards her with more force as her moans continued to grow louder, She'd lost all form of self control and there was a gradual knot forming in her core. Every movement she made just urging him to go faster and deeper.

She needed more, and quickly. Irisa moved her leg and hooked it around his waist, allowing him further access. Her nails digging painfully into his skin as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Tommy shifted his position slightly which made her gasp in pleasure. _"____Oh sweet Irzu Tommy!"_she almost yelled in a raspy voice.

Irisa then continually gasped and sang his name. It spilled like a mantra from her red lips. She was practically begging him to do the acts that she was thinking.

As he was approaching his limit, he was making sure that Irisa was able to complete her journey as well. The last thing he needed was to leave her unsatisfied. He could tell by her moans and words that she was nearly there.

He felt her jerk suddenly, grabbing his bare end and pinching it between two hot palms. He knew then he had done his job, and he was now able to reap his reward. He looked her in the eyes as he felt himself release, swiftly removing himself from her before letting it all out. This was for the best, he knew, as they weren't even an official couple yet. Better safe than sorry.

He grabbed his undergarments to clean Irisa off, and then him self with a few swipes. He would shower off thoroughly in a bit. He wasn't exactly sure what Irisa wanted at the moment. "That was…" He managed to get out through hurried breaths. He liked the slow technique that built into heated passion they had tried. The end result was more…real. It felt real between them this time.

He watched Irisa turn to her side and trace a finger up and down the underpart of his forearm. The soft sensation sent shivers through him even though he was still hot from their encounter. He smiled and brought his index finger and thumb to her chin, and kissed her softly. He returned to laying on his back, transfixed on the ceiling. He closed his eyes and let the sound of Irisa's breathing and the thoughts of her touch guide him off to a light snooze.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of the fic friends. Just a oneshot. This is basically set after the events in the other fic 'If It Means Nothing To You'. You're most welcome to go and read that too if you so desire. Thanks for reading, we really appreciate it. And don't worry, we're pretty certain there will be more fics in the near future. **


End file.
